


Chestnut Tresses

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rumpelstiltskin defeats the bear, he's reminded of what he truly missed the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnut Tresses

Rumpelstiltskin's wife voluntarily wrapped her arms around him for the first time in months after he'd saved her from the bear. There were many nights he'd spent in isolation, wondering if he'd ever get to feel her warm embrace again. He immediately buried his nose in her wavy chestnut locks, inhaling her comforting scent deeply. Belle had a unique essence all of her own that was reminiscent of jasmine with hints of lavender. Her musk was something which brought him tranquility after his imprisonment with Zelena. When he awoke at night after having a bad dream, he would bury his face in her tresses and remind himself that he was home. Nothing could harm him when he was with Belle, and his darkest memories were kept at bay. Holding her in that moment made him realize he was finally home and there's no other place he'd rather be.


End file.
